No Need To Argue (Spring Fling Drama)
by bitchy brunette
Summary: Lizzie gets jealous when Miranda asks Gordo to a school dance.
1. The Nightmare Begins

Title: Spring Fling Drama (Chapter One: The Nightmare Begins)  
Summary: Miranda and Gordo go to a school dance together, and Lizzie gets green-eyed.   
Archive: Ff.net. Anyone else can take it if they keep my name with it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only this lame plot.   
Comments: The stuff in single quotes ('') is Toon Lizzie. Ick. Bear with me here, I'm going somewhere with the gross pairing. (G/M)  
Feedback: kimmie@quincymail.com  
  
  
  
  
'I am so excited! The Spring Dance is coming up, and not only are Miranda and I on the dance committee, but Ian Thompson just asked me to go with him! Can you believe it? Ian, me? How awesome! I only feel a little bad, because Miranda is still dateless. Maybe I can find her someone by next Friday.' Lizzie grabbed a heart-shaped sponge and dipped it in the pink paint, carefully decorating the poster for the upcoming dance.   
"Hey Lizzie. Smile for the camera." Gordo instructed, his camera focused on her.   
She turned and gave him a brilliant smile. "Wow. You look happy. What's up?" He shut the side viewer, and sat down beside her on the cafeteria floor.   
"Other than getting out of English to paint posters and give my ideas for the dance?" She grinned, setting the sponge in a metal pan.   
"Yeah. Hey, about this dance-"  
"Ian Thompson just asked me!" She squealed, cutting her friend off.   
Gordo's brows came together. "Really. That's cool. Who's Miranda going with?" Lizzie frowned, and turned back to her best friend, who was sketching paper lantern designs for the dance.   
"Um, no one asked her yet. I feel bad. Who do you think she'd like to go with? Cause, you know, we could always find someone to ask her." Gordo shook his head.   
"Bad idea. She'll know, and then think we made him. She's going to want to do it on her own." Lizzie frowned again, picking up a paintbrush laden with purple paint.   
"You're right. Well, are you going?" At Gordo's look of skepticism, Lizzie's mouth dropped open.  
"David Gordon, there is no way I am letting you miss out on another one of the joys on adolescence!" Gordo raised a brow.   
"Joys? To think I thought this period of my life was all about failure and despondent depressions." Lizzie glared at him.   
"You don't have to stay the entire time. Fifteen minutes of drinking soda and dancing with the girl you like. What's wrong with that?"   
"Lizzie." Exasperation crossed Gordo's features.   
"Fine. Be a stick in the mud, and hate your golden years. You, Gordo, will not drag me down. And I hope you know, I will not tell you one detail of my perfect night." Gordo smiled, turning the facial cast into more of a grimace.   
"Darn. You know I was so looking forward to that." Lizzie glared at him again, before thrusting a group of rolled posters and tape into his hands.   
"Make yourself useful while I go talk to Miranda. Hang them in good spots, ok?" Gordo tried a salute, only managing to drop a roll of tape and bend the posters.   
Lizzie rolled her eyes and approached Miranda's table. Miranda leaned on one elbow, propped against the table. One arm lazily drew intricate lacy lanterns, and a sigh escaped her lips every now and then. Lizzie gave her friend a smile. "Hey, those are pretty good. Do you think they'll be hard to make?" Miranda dropped her pencil, and turned toward Lizzie.   
"Do you think Gordo would go with me?"   
  
'Gordo? And Miranda?' Labored giggle. 'Um, that's kind of cool, right? My two best friends in the world, going with me as I accompany the hottest guy in third period history? Yeah, sure.'   
  
"Definitely. Why not? I mean, it's not like he's got anything else to do that night. Are you going to ask him?" Lizzie smiled brightly, hiding her true frown.  
"Probably. I mean, he's cute, but he's such a good friend. Would it be totally weird?" Miranda asked, lifting her face from her chin.   
  
'Why is this bothering me so much? I mean, I don't like Gordo, do I? Repeat with me now, I do not like David Gordon. I do not like David Gordon. I do not-'   
  
"Lizzie? Hello? So when should I do? And should it be a friend's thing, or what? This could change our friendship as we know it." Lizzie nodded, distractedly, watching Gordo tape a poster to the wall.   
"Um, do it after school at the Bean. Want to go shopping for outfits this weekend?" She shook out of her reverie.   
"Definitely. So do you really think he'll go? Maybe it'd be a better idea to not sweat anything until later. I mean, I don't want to weird him out into thinking it is a date, or hurt him by thinking it was friend thing when he thought it was a date, right?" Lizzie nodded.   
"That would really be bad. Want to take a break from the lanterns and give me a hand in the poster department? I could use some help hanging the dry ones up." Miranda stood.   
"Sure."   
  
'That went well. If I'm so psyched about Ian, why do I suddenly feel like throwing up? What is wrong with me? Gordo has been my friend since forever, and I love Miranda like a sister. Why can't I just deal, especially since I have no feelings for Gordo? Ahh! What am I going to do? Gordo is so right. Teenage life sucks.'   
  
Lizzie's eyes widened as she saw Gordo and Miranda at her locker, talking and laughing.   
  
'Sure, that's a normal thing, but after what happened 6th hour? I'm not taking any chances.'  
  
"Guys! What's up?" She cried, sounding rushed.   
Miranda smiled at her brightly. "We were just talking. So are we going to the mall today?" Lizzie nodded, trying to pick up clues from their behavior.  
  
'They are acting entirely too normal. I smell something fishy.'  
  
"Your mom's taking us, right?"   
"Yeah. Are you coming, Gordo?" Gordo shook his head.   
"That's ok. I'm going to do some editing on my latest documentary. Listen to this- I got the idea from you, Lizzie. "The Joys of Adolescence: Spring Fling Trauma". Like it?" Miranda nodded, not looking too convinced.   
"Sounds interesting." Gordo grinned.   
"Cool. I guess I'll talk to you guys later, then." The gang parted, and Lizzie grabbed Miranda's arm.   
"So, did you ask him?" Her attempt at cool came out frantic.  
"Calm down, Lizzie. I want to call him later tonight, after we find the perfect outfits." Lizzie took a deep breath and let it out slowly.   
"Oh. That's cool. We'd better get going."   
  
'What am I going to do? I really do not want Miranda and Gordo to go to the dance, but I can't make Miranda not ask him! What ever happened to Ian, anyway? I suddenly know what Spring Madness is all about!'  
  
  



	2. Smiles and Tears

Title: Spring Fling Drama  
Summary: Miranda wants to ask Gordo, and Lizzie is convinced she has to keep them apart.   
Archive: Want it?   
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Comments: kimmie@quincymail.com  
  
  
  
  
'So Miranda wants to date Gordo, why should I care? I've got Ian now, right? I don't even like Gordo. I think.'   
  
"The phone, Lizzie! Its Miranda!" Lizzie sighed and left her new dress lying on the bed.   
Lizzie picked up her phone. "Got it, Mom! Hello?"   
"Lizzie, I'm scared. I know it's stupid, but I've known him forever, and I feel dumb suddenly asking him to go to the dance with me." Lizzie rolled her eyes, and stood in front of the mirror, making faces in response to Miranda's chatter.   
"Maybe you should wait a little while, then. I'm sure some shy hottie has had his eye on you for awhile, and is just waiting for a chance to ask you." Miranda scoffed into the phone just as a beep signaled another call.   
"Just a sec, Miranda. Someone's on the other line." Lizzie switched over, thanking whoever was calling silently.   
"Hello?"   
"Lizzie?" Gordo asked.   
"Yeah, Gordo?" A sigh was heard on the other side.   
"Why didn't you guys call me?"   
"Um, we're actually on the other line. Hang up and I'll call you back in a minute, ok?" Gordo agreed, and clicked off.   
"Miranda?"   
"Yep? Who was it?"   
"Um, someone wanting to talk to Dad. He's not home, though."  
"Shouldn't we call Gordo soon? I mean, I've got to get this over with sometime." Lizzie pressed her lips together.   
"Um, are you sure you're ready?" Lizzie looked back at the mirror, crossing her fingers.   
"Yeah. It is Gordo. I've got to ask you a big favor, though."   
  
'Another one? Isn't stealing Gordo enough! Um, did I just think that out loud?'  
  
"Shoot."   
"Can I call you back after I ask him?" Lizzie looked at the reflection with shock.   
"You- want to- yeah, yeah. Hurry up, though." Lizzie quickly hung up with Miranda; her fingers still crossed.   
She threw herself back on the bed, arms out to the sides, legs hanging over the edge.   
  
'Who can you talk to at a time like this? Both my best friends aren't going to help me out this time. Who does that leave me with?'  
  
"Mom!" Mrs. McGuire came running up the stairs.   
"Lizzie? Are you all right?" She shut the door and smiled at her daughter. "Hon, you look   
so depressed! What's wrong, did you and Miranda have a fight?"   
"No, a disagreement, maybe. One she's not exactly enlightened to." Her mother looked  
at her, waiting for an explanation.  
"Ok, this guy that I thought I liked asked me to the Spring Fling. I said yes, and I was really happy, but Randa still didn't have a date. So she decides to ask my help in figuring out a way to ask Gordo to the dance. Well, that was-"  
"Oh, honey. You're having second thoughts about this, right? Because now you think you might like Gordo?" Lizzie made a face.   
"Well, yeah. It's just the idea of them together drives me crazy! And now I think about it, Gordo is really sweet, and funny, and he's a great friend. What am I going to do?" Lizzie's mom smiled at her daughter again.  
"You could tell Gordo how you feel," she offered.   
"I don't want to ruin his chances with Miranda. What if he really likes her?"   
"You could also tell Miranda how you feel about Gordo before it's too late. One way or another, Lizzie, you're going to have to think about this. Do you really like Gordo, or are you just jealous of Miranda?" Lizzie looked at her mom for a minute, thinking.   
"I think this whole thing just got me thinking about all the good things Gordo does for me. I think I like him, and that's just weird." Lizzie groaned into her hands.   
"It might be at first. Lizzie, you're a smart young lady, and I trust that you'll think of a good way to come out of this on top, and still have both your best friends. Why don't you get some sleep, ok?" Mrs. McGuire kissed Lizzie on the forehead, and shut the door behind her.   
"Sleep. Right, like I could sleep waiting for that phone-" Lizzie stared at the ringing phone, grabbing it quickly.   
"Hello?" She squeaked into the phone.  
"He said ok!" Miranda's voice squealed back.   
Lizzie's mouth dropped open, and she muttered into the phone. "Um, I don't really think I want to go to this dance, 'Randa. I want to tell Ian I can't go."   
"What? How can you do that? You've been crushing on Ian forever. Just a sec, let me call Gordo." Lizzie sat there numbly, listening to Gordo's phone ring three times before he picked it up.   
"Hey, guys."   
"Gordo, Lizzie doesn't want to go to the dance anymore." Gordo sounded a little concerned.   
"Really? Why, Liz?" Lizzie sighed.   
"I don't know. Listen, I'm going to go. Night, guys." She hung up over Miranda's protests, and fully clothed, shut off the lights and climbed into bed, crying softly into her pillow until she fell asleep.   
  



	3. A Night to Remember

Title: Spring Fling Drama (A Night to Remember)  
Summary: The dance is tonight. Will Lizzie deal, or skip the entire thing?  
Archive: Want it?  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Comments: kimmie@quincymail.com  
  
  
  
  
Lizzie struggled to reach the corner of the cafeteria, even from her perch on a table. The streamers she was hanging reached all the way from one wall to another, twisted green and blue crepe trailing down the walls. Pink, yellow, and white flowers decorated the walls, and fake grass and other plants were set up in random places. Miranda was kneeling at the stage, fastening some of her paper lanterns along the edge. "Need some help?" Gordo asked, reaching for the edge.   
"Yeah. Thanks." She handed him the twisted ends, and he taped them down.   
"Did you ever make up your mind about the dance?" Lizzie squirmed a little, feeling really guilty and foolish all at once.   
"I'm still not really sure. If I feel like it, I guess I will. If I'm not there, I hope you guys have fun."   
  
'I really do want them to have fun. I guess I'll never know what could've been. If I really am coping so well, why do I still feel so bad?'   
  
"Yeah." Gordo and Lizzie climbed off the table, and folded it back up against the wall.   
The bell rang, and Miranda ran over to them, dusting off her knees. "Wow! This place looks great. I can't wait to see it with all the lights. I'm really glad we got a professional DJ. This is like, the first serious dance of the year!" Lizzie smiled weakly at her friend.   
"Yeah, it really was cool of the teachers to pitch in and help pay." The three of them left the building, heading for the buses.   
"Oh, I almost forgot. My mom's giving me a ride home because I still need some shoes to match my outfit. See you guys tonight!" Miranda waved and ran off, leaving Lizzie along with Gordo, someone she wasn't really looking forward to talking to at the moment.  
  
'Great. Now what, a herd of elephants stampeding my way? A flash flood racing down the road? I really wish this dance was already over. Then we could all go back to being best friends, instead of Miranda and Gordo, and Lizzie, a.k.a. the Third Wheel!'  
  
"Are you ok, Lizzie? You look like you're going to cry. Or throw up, I'm still not sure." Gordo climbed into a seat after her.  
"I just want to go home and sleep. This week has been one terrible even after another." Gordo looked at her.   
"Really? Like what? I thought you were happy about the whole Ian thing." Lizzie turned her head to look at him.   
"I thought I really liked Ian, but I've been thinking, and I found someone way better. Someone who's kind-of taken in a big way. I don't want to break him away from the girl he likes, but I really want him to know how I feel. It's just been really trying." Lizzie turned red as she spilled her guts.   
The bus ground to a stop, and kids clamored off. "Why don't you just tell him? I'm pretty sure he'll give you a chance." Lizzie smiled, not feeling the joy behind the gesture.   
"I can't do that to him, it'd make things way to complicated." The bus lurched again as it stopped by Lizzie's house.   
Gordo stood up, getting off with her. "How can you be sure what he thinks?" Lizzie sighed, tugging at the strap on her backpack.  
"I just don't want to mess things up. I can wait for a turn, I guess." Lizzie turned up her driveway. "Thanks for listening to me, Gordo. I'll see you later, ok?" Gordo nodded, and stood at the foot of the drive thoughtfully for a second before walking off to his own home, convinced he would never understand Lizzie McGuire.  
  
'To get dressed, or not to get dressed? I guess I can't stand Ian up. I owe him that much, right?'   
  
Lizzie trudged down the stairs, a frown on her face. She plucked at the frill hem of her off-the shoulder floral dress with disdain. A paisley pattern of pink, blue, purple, and yellow dance over it, and she has white slides on. Lizzie glanced in the mirror, staring at her reflection. Her own lethargy made her leave her hair down, simply curling the ends into ringlets. Sparkly bobby pins hold back the sides of her hair. Mrs. McGuire smiled at her. "Say cheese, honey!" Lizzie mutters the word, smiling as genuinely as she could.   
"You look gorgeous, Lizzie. Have fun!" Lizzie smiled at her mom, and got into the car, feeling her hear sink just thinking about where she was headed.  
  
  
"Lizzie!" Miranda cried as she saw her, you look great!" Miranda's short, silver skirt and black halter top with gems in the shape of a butterfly made her own outfit look juvenile.  
Miranda's hair was twisted back in four sections, and the parts were crimped. Her smiled was radiant. "Where's Ian?"   
"I haven't seen him." Lizzie yelled back over the music. "Where's Gordo?"   
"Getting something to drink. Oh, wait, there he is. Is that Ian over there?" Lizzie bit her lip as he approached.   
"Yeah. Suddenly I feel sick." Miranda looked at her with alarm.   
"You can't go home! You only just got here!" Gordo came up behind them, carrying a cup of Sprite.   
"Lizzie, hey. You look nice." She smiled at him, her heart stopping as Ian stood to her side. "Are you ok? I thought I wanted this, but you need it more." Gordo put the cup of soda into her hand.   
"Thanks." She muttered, turning to Ian. "Hi."   
"Hey. Want to dance?"   
  
'Yes! Yes, I want to dance, more than anything, just not with you.'  
  
"Yeah, sure." Lizzie quickly took a sip of her pop before setting it down on a table.   
Ian led her off among the couples as a slow song started. Lizzie frowned over his shoulder at his utter stupidity, at her own stupidity for having been so happy over his asking her to the dance. She watched Gordo and Miranda sway to the song, and felt her eyes fill. As the song finally ended, Lizzie bolted from the cafeteria into the bathroom.   
"Did you just see that?" Gordo asked, watching Lizzie's escape, and the confusion on her date's face.  
"What?" Miranda asked as Gordo stepped back.   
"Lizzie, she just ran out. She looked kind of upset. Do you know what's bothering her?" Miranda looked back.   
"No. She hasn't even told me anything for the past week. It's like she doesn't want to be friends anymore."   
"Maybe you should go after her." Miranda looked at Ian, who was waiting by the entrance for Lizzie.   
"What if she wants to be alone?"   
"Then you'll come back." Gordo sighed as she finally left.   
This night was turning out to be a disaster.  
  
'This night has got to be the worst of my life. First, I have to watch Gordo and Miranda having a great time, and now I'm all upset and ready to cry off this makeup.'   
  
"Lizzie?" Miranda called, poking her head into the bathroom. "What are you doing in here?"  
"I just needed to cool off." Lizzie said, turning away from the door. "Is Gordo out there?"   
Miranda stepped inside. "No. He's back-"  
"Here." The girls looked at him standing in the doorway. "I figured we needed to talk."   
Lizzie bit her lip, and turned back to her friends. "I know I've been acting really weird this past week, but believe me, I've got a good excuse." Miranda crossed her arms.   
"I'd like to hear it. Lizzie, I love you, but you've been acting like we're not good enough to tell what's bugging you." Lizzie looked at Gordo, who shrugged.   
"I just want to know what's going on. Maybe we can help you." Lizzie shook her head.   
"I just want you guys to know, since it has a lot to do with you. Ok, when Ian asked me to go to the dance with him, I was really excited, because I thought I liked him. The only thing that was keeping me from being completely happy was that Gordo wasn't even going to go, and you didn't have a date. When you told me you were going to ask Gordo, I had some second thoughts about everything. I guess it really got me thinking about how cool Gordo was, and I got jealous. I didn't want to say anything, because I didn't want to ruin things for either of you." Lizzie looked at her friends guiltily.   
"So you figured you liked Gordo, but you couldn't tell me? I'd have swapped you dates." Miranda turned to Gordo. "No offense." Gordo looked at her, smiling gently.  
"None taken." Lizzie colored at her story being put into simple words.   
"Yeah, I guess that sums it up. I was trying to think of a way to get out of going, but I couldn't just tell Ian I changed my mind. Even now, what am I going to do, he's probably out there, waiting for me." Miranda smiled sweetly.   
"We can probably take care of that. Are you ready to make another entrance, Liz?" Lizzie took a deep breath, smiling back at her two best friends.   
"Yeah. I think I am."   
  
'That wasn't so bad. I don't think our relationship is going to be the same, at least not mine and Gordo's, but maybe we can work something out.'  
  
"Ian! Um, I was thinking maybe-" Miranda grabbed Ian's hand, pulling him out to the dance floor.  
"Come on, Ian! You don't want to miss this song, do you?" Lizzie smiled at her eager friend, and sat by the refreshments, watching them dance.   
Gordo sat down next to her, and Lizzie turned to him, a hesitant look on her face. "Do you think you can forgive me for ruining your night?"  
"Who said you ruined my night? After that first dance, it couldn't have gotten worse. Miranda doesn't really understand me, and I know I don't understand her. We're friends, but it was really weird coming here with her." Lizzie nodded.   
"Is that your idea of letting me down easy?" Gordo laughed, and stood up.   
"You don't really want to sit here all night, do you?" Lizzie shook her head, smiling   
"Want to dance with me, then?" Lizzie acted like she was thinking.   
"Well ok. If you insist." They went out onto the floor, and began to dance to the slow rhythm of "I Drive Myself Crazy."  
Miranda gave Lizzie a thumbs-up from her dance with Ian, and Lizzie grinned back, letting herself enjoy the rest of the song. As the last strains disappeared and people began to file out of the cafeteria, Gordo pulled her back. "Gordo, the dance is over."   
"I know. I wanted to tell you something." Lizzie looked at him.  
"What?" The empty cafeteria seemed to ring with silence as Gordo leaned forward and kissed Lizzie.   
The kiss was soft, and brief, and pretty nice as second kisses go. Lizzie couldn't keep a smile of joy from her face as they left the cafeteria, hand in hand.  
  
'I don't know where I'm supposed to go from here, but then again, I don't really care! Gordo likes me! And he kissed me! This has been the best night of my life.'   
  
  



End file.
